


Let’s Give Them Something To Talk About

by nilshki



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning After, Nosy Neighbors, dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nilshki/pseuds/nilshki
Summary: Eddie meets a neighbor leaving Buck’s place.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 383
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Let’s Give Them Something To Talk About

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RavensCAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/gifts).



> This was all [ Gem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT)‘s idea, I blame her and the subsequent discussion in the prompts channel in the Discord entirely. 
> 
> Title is from [Something To Talk About](https://open.spotify.com/track/6Ceejf3zBXvAhIY9DbP1Pr?si=-SB8Y4_rSPmVvD_SJrbnWA) by Bonnie Raitt

Eddie leaned back against the door and meted into the kiss.

It was supposed to be a goodbye peck, a “see you later” and “thank you for last night”. But Eddie couldn’t help himself and deepened it as soon as Buck’s lips had touched his.

Buck was the one to pull back, of course. Eddie’s self control had long since vanished. 

“Eddie,” Buck started, but was interrupted when Eddie continued to press kisses to his lips. “You,”  _ kiss,  _ “have to,”  _ kiss _ , “get Christopher!” 

Eddie sighed and let his head fall back against the door.

“Since when did you become the sensible dad?” He joked. 

Buck blushed and ducked his head, but shot back, “when you couldn’t keep your hands off of me last night.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but couldn’t argue. After some drinks, heavy discussion, and a first kiss, he couldn’t hold back all the feelings that had been building for years. But, “I wasn’t the only one who couldn’t keep his hands to himself!”

Buck grinned, and leaned down for one more peck before moving Eddie out of the way to open the door. “Go, Eddie. Get Chris. I’ll call you guys later.”

Eddie smiled softly. “Okay. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Eddie exited the apartment and tucked his hands into his pockets, trying not to whistle and be a total cliche. 

He looked over his shoulder just in time to see Buck closing the door, and smiled to himself. Before he could turn around he was colliding head on with someone.

“I’m so sorry,” he started and bent to help the woman pick up her pocketbook. She laughed it off. “Don’t worry about it, Eddie. I hope you’re having a good morning.”

He thought he saw a small smirk on her face, but was more concerned with how she knew his name. “I’m sorry...have we met before?” Maybe she’d been on a call?

She laughed. “No, we haven’t met, but after last night I feel like I know you really well!”

Eddie was even more confused, and his face must have shown it, because she explained, “I’m Buck’s next door neighbor. Our bedrooms share a wall.”

Eddie felt his face first drain of color and then go up in flames. “Oh my god.”

She really did smirk this time. “Yeah, you said that a lot last night.”

Eddie scrubbed a hand over his face. “Look, I’m really sorry, we didn’t mean to disturb you…”

She waved a hand. “It’s fine. I mean, I put headphones on, tried not to listen once I realized what it was but...well. You guys were kinda loud.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry…sorry, what’s your name?”

“Ella. But seriously, it’s okay. I was just glad Buck was finally getting some! He’s been hopelessly single for so long. I’ll just invest in some better headphones.” She laughed and waved. “Anyway I gotta go. Nice to meet you, Eddie!” She hung her purse back over her shoulder and went into the stairwell, leaving Eddie staring blankly after her. He was only shaken out of it when he got a text. 

Buck: Don’t forget to text me when you guys get home!

Eddie: Next time, we’re staying at my place.


End file.
